Ironfist
Game Stats Iron Fist Daniel Rand F) Am50 A) Rm30 S) Gd10 E) Rm30 R) Ex20 I) Gd10 P) Am50 Health: 120 Karma: 80 Resources: Ty Pop: 30 Known Powers: Chi: With a Psyche FEAT after concentrating for one round, Iron Fist can increase his Fighting, Agility, Endurance, or Strength by +1cs for 10 rounds. On a Yellow Psyche FEAT or better, Iron Fist can choose to raise 2 attributes by +1cs. The duration does not increase. After the 10 rounds has expired, Iron Fist will lose the increased Health benefit. If this should bring him to 0, he is unconscious, but will not start losing Endurance ranks unless it is actual damage that brings him past 0. Healing: Un ability to heal himself or others with Chi. He must have an appropriate amount of Karma equal to the amount he wishes to heal in order to use this ability. Iron Fist: Iron Fist can surround his hands or feet with the glowing power of the Iron Fist. The hero must make a Psyche FEAT in order to use this ability. The damage is dependent on the results of the Psyche feat as follows: -Green: In damage -Yellow: Am damage -Red: Mn damage. If his psyche feat result is Red, Iron Fist must make an Endurance FEAT on the Stun column immediately after striking the blow. The Iron Fist may perform this maneuver as often as he likes but each time after the first he attempts this his Psyche FEAT suffers a cumulative -1cs. He cannot Perform this if his effective Psyche rank would be Sh-0. In addition, after the first use of the Iron Fist, any Endurance FEAT he makes to ward off the effects of his Red successful Psyche FEAT (the Stun) suffers a cumulative -1cs. -Iron Fist Projection: Iron Fist can project this power up to one area away, but the damage is -1cs. He cannot use this form of Iron Fist more than once per day. Alternately he can choose to infuse thrown weapons with this power doing Base Damage + Iron Fist intensity. -Hypnotic Fists: Iron Fist can manifest Ex Hypnosis from the power of the Iron Fist. This power does not require a Psyche FEAT, but it does count towards the cumulative -1cs for using the Iron Fist power multiple times. Energy Conversion: Ex, Iron Fist can make a Power FEAT when he is struck by any Physical or Energy attack. If the result is successful, he may immediately channel that energy into his Chi and increase his damage by that amount. This power is limited to 25 points per day. If the Energy rank is too intense for this power, it will not work. Dimensional Travel: Gd, After a round of concentration focusing his chi, Iron Fist may travel to other dimensions. He must first succeed at a Psyche FEAT of Mn intensity. After this, he can use this power normally. He need not make the Psyche FEAT to travel to K’un Lun. Iron Will: Mn Magic Detection: Gd, Magic involving K’un Lun grants a bonus of +2cs. Equipment: Costume: +2cs to Stealth Talents: Thrown Weapons, Oriental Weapons, Marksmanship, All Martial Arts, Acrobatics, Tumbling, Guns, Business/Finance, Detective/Espionage, Multi-Lingual: (English, Tibetian, Chinese, Japanese, K'un L'un) Contacts: Avengers, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, Defenders Category:Hero